samurai_7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Attack
The Attack (Utsu! 撃つ!) is the thirteenth episode of Samurai 7. Summary Kambei and Katsushiro head to Kirara's grandmother's hut and wait for Kirara to return. When she does, Kambei asks her if, when the Nobuseri attack, all the women and children in the village can stay in the hut. He assures her that if she needs protection, Katsushiro can stay with them. Kirara complies, but says that Katsushiro shouldn't be held back and should fight with the others. Kambei asks her to walk with him. They head into the forest, and Kambei tells Kirara that he believes Katsushiro is not ready for battle. That he can only kill if he's protecting someone. Kirara replies that he knows himself better than Kambei knows him, and that he is ready. She adds that she will share the blood he sheds with him. Katsushiro and Komachi overhear. Elsewhere, Kikuchiyo sits around on guard duty. A pebble hits him in the head form the cliff. He looks up and spots Rikichi. Rikichi enters the forest and begins to unsheathe a sword. Suddenly, Kikuchiyo jumps down. He asks Rikichi why he has a sword. He tells Kikuchiyo that he wants to fight and be useful. Kikuchiyo then teaches him how to use it. Gorobei and Shichiroji overhear this. Shichiroji comments that Kikuchiyo isn't doing his job and proceeds to tell him. Gorobei stops him saying that he'll take over and to let them be. Meanwhile, Kyuzo continues to train the men in archery. Suddenly, he drops down and puts his ear to the ground, proclaiming, "It's time". Gorobei stands on a cliff and tells Shichiroji that they can mask their sound, but not their smell. He then beats the stick, sounding an "alarm" throughout he village. Heihachi sits on top of a huge catapult with a sharpened tree trunk on it. The farmers begin to move it in place onto a huge cliff. Meanwhile, the women head to Kirara's hut for shelter. Kambei informs the elder that they've arrived, but to the elder's delight. The samurai, minus Kikuchiyo, head to where Heihachi is. Kambei asks if they're ready, and Heihachi complies. Kikuchiyo and Rikichi come running up. Kambei tells Kikuchiyo that he knows what to do. He then tells Rikichi that he can fire the catapult, since he wanted revenge. Rikichi happily agrees. As the bandits move closer, Kikuchiyo positions the catapult and cranks it until Heihachi tells him to stop. Once everything's in place, they wait. The Nobuseri tell the farmers that this is their last chance to surrender. Kambei informs them to fire. Rikichi cuts the rope, as does other farmers, and the huge tree trunk flies into the air. It hits a giant Nobuseri dead on and destroys it. With that, the samurai, minus Kikuchiyo, head down to where the archers are. They all load their arrows, with fire, and wait until the bandits get closer. Kambei than tells them to fire at will. They all hit the bandits and eventually destroy the rope bridge, destroying many. Kikuchiyo runs at the samurai yelling that they were great. Kambei swings around and cuts off Kikuchiyo's head… Mosuke goes and informs the elder that the first wave of bandits have been destroyed. The elder asks if they suffered, and Mosuke says they did. He adds that he's having second thoughts about his. The elder assures him that this is the right thing to do because of what the bandits did to them. The Nobuseri head into the village via the fields of rice. They spot the farmers in the field, who kneel before them. Rikichi says that they made a horrible mistake and that they offer the rice they've picked so far as an apology. The Nobuseri says that they will take the rice, but they need more than that. Rikichi says they have also captured some samurai, and they reveal Katsushiro, Gorobei, and Kyuzo tied together by a rope, and Kikuchiyo's head in a basket… Category:Episodes